1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lamp that can sound an alarm to other vehicles and pedestrians.
2. Related Art
In motor driven vehicles, such as hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles, a motor is quiet at low speed so that it is difficult to be perceived by other vehicles and pedestrians. To address this problem, there has been proposed to generate a pseudo engine sound separately from the motor sound and to alert other vehicles and pedestrians using the pseudo engine sound. For example, a related art vehicle lamp is configured such that a vibrator is provided on a headlight cover to vibrate the headlight cover, so that the headlight cover functions as a speaker (see, e.g., JP 2007-283809 A).
The vibrator is arranged at a position where the vibrator does not block a part of irradiation light emitted by a light source of the headlight and traveling through the headlight cover. However, the vibrator may be visible through the headlight cover when the headlight is viewed from the outside, in which case the external appearance of the headlight is deteriorated. Moreover, in the case of a headlight having a structure in which the headlight cover is fixed to the headlight body in a hermetically sealed manner, attachment of the vibrator to the inner side of the headlight cover requires cumbersome steps during assembly. Further, because it is difficult to take the vibrator out of the headlight, it is disadvantageous in terms of maintenance.